1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for detecting an activity of a user that is using a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies on preventive healthcare have been performed to observe the long-term behavior of people in an effort to correct disease-related activity and to warn users of potential risks.
Preventive healthcare may not be based on responding to urgent needs of patients after an attack of a disease, but may be instead used for the prevention of disease-causing habits by informing patients of risky factors through long-term monitoring of the health conditions. Preventive healthcare may be used to correct harmful activities in an effort to prevent the disease itself. In effort to prevent disease, continuous observation and analysis of a patient's activity may be desirable.
The observation and analysis of activities of patients are generally carried out in a hospital or the home of critical patients that receive in-home health aid or who have a dedicated monitoring camera. Recently devices that are attachable to a human body for up to 24 hours or more have been introduced in an effort to monitor and analyze activities of a user without limitation of place and time. However, such devices are typically high in price and are inconvenient for the user to wear at all times.